


Изгнанница

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Not copy to another site, Psychology, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019
Summary: Марго покидает Белый Шпиль.





	Изгнанница

Она обернулась назад, туда, где должны были виднеться ажурные башенки Белого Шпиля, но их поглотили сумеречно-синие кроны деревьев на вершине холма. В сердце закололо. Она любила это дурацкое место и уже скучала по нему, хотя только что покинула его.

Марго поправила кожаный ремень торбы на плече, вздохнула и зашагала дальше. Мерный ритм шагов убаюкивал сознание, и мыслями она уплывала куда-то далеко-далеко. 

Были вещи, которыми она не слишком-то гордилась. Были глупые ошибки. Были ошибки страшные. Были те ошибки, последствий которых было уже не исправить, но что было, то было, и сожалеть о давно случившемся не было никакого толка. Марго захотелось заткнуть уши музыкой, но зарядка даже у айпада была не вечной, а как долго продлится это её приключение, ей было неизвестно. 

Солнце провалилось за горизонт, будто в прорубь, сумерки упали на лес очень быстро, и Марго пришлось остановиться на привал. С неба на неё смотрели две луны, и ей почему-то казалось, что этот взгляд явно недобр. 

Однажды ей придется передать ликантропию следующему носителю или убить кого-то; но когда-то давно Марго раз и навсегда запретила себе тревожиться о будущем слишком сильно. Когда придет время решать проблему — она её решит, и незачем переживать об этом заранее. Хотя несмотря на это, филлорийские луны немного напрягали Марго. 

Спать в лесу было не самым приятным опытом, но, поскольку её все-таки не сожрали волки и не задавил бухой вдребезги медведь, Марго подумала, что все-таки что-то приятное в этом было — хотя бы лучи утреннего солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь зеленую вязь листвы. Позавтракав и спросив у ящерицы что-то в стиле «свет мой зеркальце скажи», бывший король Филлори перекинула сумку с бесполезной ящерицей через плечо и зашагала дальше.

Иногда ей хотелось иметь волшебную палочку, как у чертова Гарри Поттера, чтобы можно было одним взмахом вызвать какой-нибудь транспорт вроде «Ночного рыцаря». Она даже была согласна на упоротого кондуктора а ля Стэн Шанпайк — только бы они с автобусом существовали и могли довезти её до пункта назначения. Но палочки у неё не было, а «Ночной рыцарь» явно не умел преодолевать границы миров. Если он вообще существовал. 

Через несколько дней Марго потеряла счет времени. Несмотря на живущую где-то внутри тревогу за Элиота, пригревшуюся, как змея на сердце, Марго впервые за много дней и лет чувствовала себя почти... свободной? Перед ней стояла всего одна цель, и между ней и целью не было ничего, кроме непройденного расстояния. Никаких заковыристых условий, никаких посредников, никакой необходимости изворачиваться немыслимыми способами, чтобы всем угодить. Просто идти вперед. Все остальные задачи Марго отложила в долгий ящик.

Возможно, где-то через неделю после того, как она покинула Белый Шпиль, её дорога привела её к холмистым лугам, больше напоминавшим толкиеновский Шир, чем пейзажи Филлори, к которым она привыкла. Трава здесь иногда была выше её роста, а уж коротышкой Марго себя никогда не считала. Высохшие соцветия сыпали семена ей в волосы, и по вечерам ей приходилось вслепую выбирать запутавшийся в волосах мусор. 

Местные попадались ей на пути очень редко. Иногда Марго наудачу спрашивала дорогу у зверья, которое пробегало мимо; иногда они отвечали. Чаще всего она натыкалась на говорящих бобров и медведей; последние частенько узнавали её в лицо и пространно благодарили за реформы законодательства. 

В какой-то момент ей стало казаться, что все, что было с ней когда-то — и царствование, и первый квест, и учеба в Брейкбиллсе, и юность — было не с ней. Как будто она когда-то давно смотрела фильм, и уже позабыла и название, и главных героев, и основной сюжет, но какие-то картинки оставались в памяти. Первый курс, вечеринка после возвращения из Южного Брейкбиллса, казус с зельем удачи... Большинство моментов, которые Марго могла охарактеризовать, как счастливые, были связаны с Элиотом. 

Иногда Марго казалось, что вся это дребедень про родственные души на самом деле не дребедень, потому что как ещё можно было охарактеризовать то, что связывало их с Элиотом? Это было больше чем дружба или привязанность. Они любили друг друга. но никогда не хотели друг другом обладать. С кем бы ни спали, с кем бы ни состояли в отношениях, они всегда были друг у друга, и этого у них никто не смог отнять. 

Кроме Монстра. Который забирал себе все самые красивые игрушки, до которых мог дотянуться; и он почему-то решил, что Элиот — достаточно интересная игрушка, чтобы присвоить. 

Марго усилием воли разжала кулаки и стиснутые зубы. Её ярость сейчас бессмысленна и бесполезна; её стоит приберечь для войны, а сейчас все, что она должна была сделать — это дойти до края света.

Из всех задач, которые когда-либо стояли перед ней, эта, пожалуй, была одной из самых простых. Марго надеялась, что небо не рухнет на Филлори, по крайней мере, хотя бы подождет, пока бывший Верховный Король не доберется до конечной станции.

Марго с тоской вспомнила комфортабельные каюты Мунтжак. Где она сейчас, Марго не имела понятия. Может быть, все еще стоит где-то в порту, а может быть, на ней сейчас ходит по морю какой-то незнакомый ей капитан. 

Леса и поля сменились рыжей степью; потом Марго забрела на болота, но, едва не провалившись в зелено-бурую жижу по пояс, решила, что проще вернуться и сделать крюк, чем лезть напролом. 

Марго понятия не имела, каким образом она собиралась добывать у пустынного племени волшебные топоры; вряд ли это будет легким или приятным заданием, но после всех тягот, которые она уже перенесла, вряд ли это будет таким уж невыносимым испытанием. Вряд ли это будет хотя бы вполовину так же тяжело, как потерять Элиота. 

Выйдя на холм, Марго козырьком приложила ладонь ко лбу, вглядываясь вдаль. В голубоватой дымке, похожие, на облака, вырисовывались горы, за которыми, как ей клялись и божились местные, начиналась пустыня. Крякнув, Марго распутала провода наушников, включила случайное воспроизведение треков и, поправив чертов ремень от сумки с глупой рептилией, зашагала вперед. 

У неё было ещё много дел.


End file.
